This invention relates to a device for recovery aboard a ship of oil floating on the surface of the water such as river, harbour, ocean and so forth while separating the oil from water.
In a conventional method for recovery of oil from the surface of the water by means of an oil dam hung down between the two fuselages of a twin-fuselage ship, a principal problem has been that a large amount of water is sucked up together with the oil to result in ineffectiveness of the oil recovery as the oil layer floating on the surface of water is agitated and mixed with water because of a turbulent flow generated when the oil layer flows into the oil dam.
An object of the present invention is therefore directed to provide a floating oil recovery device which prevents the agitation and mixing of the oil with water at the time when the oil layer floating on the surface of the water flows into the oil dam, and also makes it possible to recover the oil in an extremely high purity.